Fiction morph
by DBZJaganeye
Summary: A 13 year old boy could morph fictional characters to fight evil.
1. fiction morph profiles

Ok, There way aren't enough reviews since, well forever. I can't make heads or tails, so lets go through this again, here are every one's profile.

Me

Description: The main character of the story. As he fights, he doesn't not only learn morphs, but get's special powers(later chapters). He might be the weakest fictionmorph, but he replaces that with his imagination.

Abilities: Make up his own morphs.

Strongest morph:Cyborg,

Fav morph: Sonic

Alan

Description: My best friend. He is the highest jumper of all. His knowledge of cartoon's and Anime are small, but he makes up of that from games and winx club guys(His sister forces him).

Abilities: multiply

S M: Guy from winx club

Fav M: Beastboy

Gihjira or Ghira or whatever.

Description: Alans lil sister. Believe it or not she is a nothlits. She has a hammer wherever she goes. That's right, Amy. She is the only mutated morpher/nothlit of the group.

Ricky

D: The strongest, coolest, fastest, and the first morpher that existed. Another of my buds, met in 3rd grade. He is the leader of the group, and maybe forever.

S morph: Shadow

Fav morph: Shadow

Allies:

P.S. 199

I.S.12

I 155

I 144

P 12

Little friends

Enemies:

Too many to count.


	2. morph

My name is David, David Evangelista, I have the ability to morph into any fictional character I want, and here is my story.

I was Sonic the Hedgehog, great in speed. Here's the thing, I can morph fictional characters as long as they're in cartoon form and visible, in my mind. I can think of my own and even meet them in my transporter (different from cartoon world if you want to know) plus I can only morph fictional boys. I have to minds, fiction morph mind and human mind. When I morph my human mind changes, it is the characters mind. The fiction morph mind is an area of all the area's I can go like sonic world and all that and that where they live. Weakness is when I think of a new morph, I can't morph back human or morph any other morph for 30 minutes.

**I.S.125 (This is my actual school)**

I was fighting against nothlits, people stuck in there first morph after getting the power. Sonic was no good against hot streak, Rubber band man, Amy the hedgehog and Kitty.

I decided to morph Megaman, NT warrior.

"Cyber sword, Wide sword, Long sword, battle chips in, download!" said Allen (My best friend in school and here) in morphed as Lan. He could morph too.

With one slash I defeated all my enemies. Everyone that could morph morphed human.

My brain started to feel human, I cloths got torn and reformed to my regular cloths. My helmet went into my skull and I grew ears. If you ask me morphing hurts. It's kind of cool and way different from Animorphs.

I thought all enemies were defeated. I remember when I first go my powers.

Flashback 

"Attention students, for your first recess ever, go to the locker room and put on the swim clothes we told you to bring cause we got a pool (not in real life) and we want you to chill off after lunch, school will be 30 minutes longer for this but this is after all your classes. As for today you get the whole period swimming without more time!"

I changed quickly and followed our gym teacher to the pool, 30 kids went in the pool including me and what a coincidence that other mid schools got a pool too. What was more of a coincidence were all 4 light bulbs on top of the pools in all mid schools fell.

I was being electrocuted and the next thing I knew, I was laying on my bed as sonic the hedgehog.

End flash back 

Now I was at my house. I had my powers for only a week, what can I do?

Run around the world in 1 hour as shadow the hedgehog? Break titanium with my own knuckles as Knuckles the Echidna? Practice my lyoko moves as lyoko Odd or Ulrich?

"That's It!" I said. "I'll go to different worlds in my transporter.

The phone ran. "Trouble." said Allen

I morphed Beast boy who morphed osprey to head toward my school toward my window.

As I landed I morphed Static, my coolest morph yet. I saw Goku.

"I challenge you to a mini game." said goku.

Author: Here is a poll.

What is the mini game

dance contest

battle

race

skateboarding

Answer in a review!


	3. Shortest chapter ever

I hit him with every thing, no use.

"Kamehameha!" He said

I was knocked down. Ricky came as Shadow and defeated him like nothing.

"You might as well leave this guild, you are useless." Ricky Screamed at me.

* * *

Was that the shortest chapter ever or what? I'm making the next one now. 


	4. Army

Then, slime came out of nowhere. Ricky used most of his forms, none of them was good use. I, warrior 20, had to pay him back.

Go, g-go, g-go, go, go  
Gotta go fast

Gotta go fast

Gotta go faster, faster, faster Sonic X

Moving at the speed of sound (make tracks)  
Quickest hedgehog all around  
Got ourselves a situation  
Stuck in a new location  
Without any explanation  
No talk of relaxation

Don't, don't, don't, don't  
Don't blink  
Don't think  
Just go go go go, g-g-g-go, go

N-n-n-n-n-n-na  
N-n-n-n-n-n-na

Sonics on the run  
Sonic's number one

Sonic's,Coming next  
So watch out for Sonic X

Gotta go fast, Soni  
Gotta go fast, Soni  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster Sonic x  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster  
Sonic X  
Gotta go fast  
Gotta go fast  
Gotta go faster, faster, faster  
Sonic X

I began to morph, morph Sonic.

"Booyah!"said Allen.

There was too much bad guys, we had to look for the commander. The one that summons them.

Ricky was covered up by them a couple of times, but he morphed bb who morphed T-rex every time.

I morphed code lyoko Ulrich.

'Triplicate' I said in my mind.

All 3 of us morphed into different forms, each with it own mind. I was Robin, and I was kickin but.

I took out a stick and destroyed 3 by 3. Well actualy 9 by 9, if you count my clones. But still, 5 morphers couldn't fight a army. I cut through them easily though. Allens little sister, came and started to attack with a hammer. They just got stronger, smarter and stronger by the second. I thought I destroyed 1 of them 1000 times. More morphers came, but even if all 21 warriors were here, it would be useless. Even Ricky would have a hard time living. P.S.199 nothlits came, but it was still no use. If you destroy 1, they come back as 5. I then remembered something, and it was up to me.

"Triplicate!" I said when I turned lyokoUlrich, then morphed and did this over and over.

"What the shit?" I heard Ricky said in suprize. "Not all of our allies can even make this amount of morphers."

"Ofcource, there all me."I said.

"How exactly?"He asked.

"Like this."I said as I showed him.

"Now if you excuse, I'm going Sonic."I said.

"Not funny, not funny."He said.

"I know."I said in sonic's voice.

We had an edge. They were being reduced faster then coming back.We won. We won.


End file.
